Missions, Frenemies and SPY
by Hyoko Hime-sama
Summary: The girls attend a "training school" called S.P.Y that isn't what is seems and when they get their first mission the problems just keep piling up...  ppgXrrb Original Pairings  First multi chapter fanfic! please R&R and be nice! Currently under repairs so wont be updating in a while. Sorry...
1. Chapter 2

**PrincessCutipie: Here's the second chapter! **

**Buttercup: That was fast!**

**PrincessCutipie: Yeah well, i don't like waiting so i'm not gonna keep other people waiting for no reason.**

**Buttercup: Makes sense,**

**PrincessCutipie: I'm glad, now, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Buttercup: Fine. PrincessCutipie doesn't own my sisters and I or the professor. Happy? -_-**

**PrincessCutipie: Very! ^_^ Also thank you to:**

**EmoScene, You asked for more so here it is!**

**ButtercupXButchForever, I'll try and get BC to visit but she never listens to me.**

**Buttercup: You got that right.**

**Princesscutipie: And now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Blossoms (P.O.V)<p>

I watched as Buttercup closed her eyes and transformed. I knew I was already in my owl form and I caught sight of my self in the glass. My browny red plumage was darker in the shape of a bow on my head and my eyes remained their cotton candy pink. I glanced at bubbles who was preening her bright blue feathers with her curved beak, a hyacinth macaw.

I surveyed the course in front of us. It was an easy one as they were updating the new training simulator and had to refer back to the old one. I came up with a plan that would utilise all our skills. Buttercups strength and speed, bubbles imitation skills and my silent flying. Buttercup hopped up, "So leader girl, what's the plan?" Bubbles also fluttered over to listen. "Here's what we do."

Buttercup (P.O.V.)

I was flying at incredible speed , "Go girls, go! We've been spotted ! Mission jeopardised! Buttercup!" I sped over to blossom and grabbed the letter letting out a loud screech as I darted away. It was time to dive. Beak angled down, wings tucked in the only thing stopping me from reaching my full potential was the letter. I careered downwards at over 180mph before abruptly levelling off to place the letter at the appointed destination.

The background faded away and we were left in the all blue room We flew in circles and victory rolls in elation at having completed the task set. The professor opened the entry window again and we flew out . "Good work girls," We glided down to him and transformed "Ha! Weren't nothin'!" I shook out my legs that were still stiff from my dive. Bubbles let out a loud sigh, we turned to look at her in surprise and her head was up in the clouds. I clicked at her, "Hey, Bubbs?" She snapped out of it, "Huh, yeah?" "What you sighing at?" She shook her head and smiled, "I was just thinking about how much I'd like to fly again, that's all," We all sweat dropped. Blossom looked at her, "Er, Bubbles?" She smiled at Blossom, "Yeah?" "You do know you can fly whenever you want," She smiled wider, "Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Retransforming into a macaw Bubbles fluttered up to rest on the professors outstretched arm. "That's better!" Even in animal form we can still speak english but it's easier talking the language. It works the other way around as well.

Blossom stepped forward, taking the lead once again, "Where to next Professor?" "The Aqua Arena," "Hey leader girl, I'll race ya!" "No buttercup," I smirked "Why? Afraid you'll loose?" She fumed, "Of course not!" I had her right where i wanted her. "Then race me!" Her pink eyes flickered in thought then she sighed, "Fine! But just this once," I fist pumped, "Alright!" "On your mars, get set, GO!" "Hey you're cheating!" "No I'm not, you're just slow!" As we speed ahead I faintly heard wing beats, "Hey guys, wait for me!" Before i knew it Blossom was right beside me, "Now who's slow?" The door to the arena was meters away and approaching fast. I gave it a last burst of energy. "You are!" I touched down on the door smirking smugly. Blossom was next to me in a millisecond. "OK, I lost. Oh well," She sat down against the door and we both watched the bright blue dot that was bubbles and the white one behind, professor, slowly get closer.

Professor typed the secutity code in and opened the door. A faint dark turqouise light filtered out. The aqua room.

Bubbles (P.O.V)

I don't like the aqua room really, the light filters through the dark water then through the glass giving of a dark turquoise light. It sorta creeps me out. We entered and climbed the stairs leaving the professor tapping away at the machine, "We're ready when you are girls," I began to shrink and I felt eight tentacles sprout from my back. Whenever we take on the properties of an animal we shrink accordingly, like if I only wanted my wings I would shrink to about 125cm, if I added my tail down to 110, that's just the way thing are.

Fully in my water transformation, I was in the form of an '_Octopus briareus'_, a light blue octopus with webbed tentacles. Blossoms red shell and colouring identified her as a red turtle, while Buttercup stared at me unblinkingly a yellow bellied sea snake **(a/n Actually more of a yellowy green than yellow, but hey, who's watching?")** Blossom stepped forward, "We're ready professor!" Professor gave us a thumbs up in reply and the glass door opened smoothly allowing us to slide into the dark water.

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessCutipie: Well there you have it. The second chapter.<strong>

**Blossom: Hi girls.**

**Bubbles: Hiya blossom! ^-^**

**Buttercup:Hey leader girl.**

**Blossom: Aww. You finished the second chapter without me!**

**PrincessCutipie: Yeah, soz, we couldn't wait. Have a cupcake. I made them myself. 0-0**

**Bubbles: Can I have a cupcake too?**

**PrincessCutipie: Yeah, if you review. That applies to readers too!**

**Buttercup: What if they don't like cupcakes? **

**PrincessCutipie: What is wrong with my cupcakes? **_***glare* -.-**_

**Buttercup: Nothing! *-***

**PrincessCutipie: That's what I thought. **

**Bubbles: See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 3

**PrincessCutipie: Yay! Chapter three!**

**Buttercup: Yeah, but when does the excitement start?**

**PrincessCutipie: Soon! So hold on to your hats boys it's time for an overhaul!**

**Blossom: Have you been watching the mask again?**

**PrincessCutipie: Maybe… What's it to you anyway! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Blossom: Ok, ok yikes! PrincessCutipie does not own any of the characters in this fanfic.**

**PrincessCutipie: Shmokin'!**

**Blossom: You can just ignore her, the story is ready.**

**PrincessCutipie: Hmpf! So RUDE!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup (P.O.V)<p>

"Brr that was cold!" I was wrapped up in a fluffy lime green towel. Bubbles nodded and rubbed herself dry. It's not usually cold but Bubbles accidently fell back in once we got out dragging me back in with her. I put back on the same out fit but with my dry clothes and Bubbles did the same. "Are you lot comming? I'm getting kinda hungry out here!" I opened the door, "Happy now?" "Hmpf, let's go," We walked back through the corridors and into our apartment.

"What are we going to eat?" "Eggs Benedict! Oh please, please, please, please, please!" Bubbles was bouncing in her seat. "I'll make it!" Blossom and I exchanged a look, "OK," Bubbles immediately sprouted four extra arms, shrank a few centimetre's and disappeared off into the kitchen. I slid down in my green love seat in front of the T.V. "Doesn't look like she needs any help," Switching on the T.V. we remained silent flicking through channels. "Hey Buttercup?" "Mmm?" "When do you think we're going to get our first mission? I mean we've been here for years we should be finished soon right?" I shrugged, "I guess," "But, what if we never get a mission? What if we do? Then what if, what if?" Her breathing was shaking. _What if we fail?_ We would never say the question but we all thought it. I walked over and shook her. "Get a grip Blossom! You are the most awesome leader girl! You don't need to worry about failing! Even if you do mess up a bit, Bubbs and I will always be there to back you up, alright. We're a team, more than that. We're sisters and that's what sisters do." She wrapped me in a huge hug, I don't usually do hugs but she seriously needed one. "Thanks Buttercup. You may not always show it but you really do care," I smiled but she couldn't see, "Yeah, whatever!"

We pulled away just as Bubbles burst in. "Ok! Food's ready!" We smiled widely at her. A puzzled look passed over her innoccent features as she handed us our plates. "What, what did I say?" Blossom grinned, "Nothing Bubbles, absoloutely nothing,"

Blossom (P.O.V)

"That was amazing bubbs, thanks!" I smiled, fully satisfied. She beamed, "You're welcome!" Buttercup grinned, "So, what do we do now?" Well," I checked my watch, "We have about forty-five minuets before we're expected by the professor, so do anything you want to do! I for one am going to read my new book," Buttercup sighed. She jumped on the couch and stretched out before stuffing her ears with her headphones, "I'm gonna rest up here for now," Bubbles jumped up, "I know! I'll draw you!" She rushed off to her bedroom to grab her drawing pad and pencils. Bubbles always had a skill with any art form. She reappeared in the doorway and set up her drawing things, "OK BC, stay very,_ very_ still!"

The time passed by in a flash and I had only gotten half way through my novel before the Professor was once again knockingon our door. "Refreshed girls? Because it's time for track and run." I put my bow shaped book mark in my book and stood, "Come on girls, it's time to go."

We made our way to the trainging hall and i gave the girls a pep talk. "Be very careful girls our wild transformations are the hardest to do," Bubbles smiled, carefree, "Don't worry Blossom! We know the three C's! We'll be fine!" The three C's. I had made them up a few years ago after doing some tests on our transformations.

_*Flashback*_

_"Ok girls, I want us all to use our Wild ones." "What!" Bubbles looked shocked while Buttercup fist pumped and yelled in excitment. Bubbles jaw swept the floor, "But they're dangerous!" I nodded, "They are if you can't do them properly, that's why I came up with the Three C's." Their faces became puzzled, "The three C's?" "I'll explain, Confidence, Concentration and Controll." BC considered that for a moment then shruged, "OK then how do we use 'em?" I smiled, "Step One. Confidence, you have to believe it will work and have faith in yourself that you'll do well. Step Two. Concentration, when you transform focus on your surroundings your breathing and your body. Step Three. Controll, don't just let your instincts take over, even talk in human tounge, if it helps you keep controll. That will help you complete your transformation safely."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Even if that helps, it doesn't change the fact that these are our most dangerous transformations. We can't let our gaurd down!" Buttercup looked at me, "Chill it Bossy Blossy! You know we're comfortable with our transformations now!" I frowned at the use of that nic name. Bubbles nodded in agreement, "BC's right Blossom. We've been using our transformations for years and we only ever lost control once or twice in the early stages. We're fine now and I just know we'll do great!" I sighed, "I really hope you're right."

We stepped into a lift and went down a few floors then came to a stop. The lift doors opened to reveal another set of doors and Professor pressed his palm against the scanner, which beeped in recognition, before we walked through. There was another control panel and a one way glass screen, as well as two entry and exit points. We were looking out on an absolutely gigantic room, which I calculated to be at least a kilometer long and almost just as wide. It seemed to be filled with trees but I knew it was just a simulation. Of course you can climb the trees but its a new type of technology that I can't explain in a concise way.

"Today Blossom and Buttercup, you will be tracking bubbles. As soon a bubbles is found and her location can be exactly pinpointed, the game is over, you have an hour starting when buttercup and blossom enter. Those tracking are only allowed to use their wild forms, Bubbles you are also allowed to use your human form. Bubbles you have sixty seconds to hide yourself, starting when you enter. Buttercup, you start from the left, Blossom you start from the right." Bubbles entered and we went to our various starting points. Professor started the count down. Bubbles had already dissapeared from veiw and Buttercup was rearing to go; her sharp feline staring after Bubbles lost trail in her black leapord **(a/n also known as panthers)** form. I smiled as her tail flicked in excitment, while I changed into a tiger. We were finally ready, the countdown had run out, and the doors were open.

Bubbles(P.O.V)

I ran as fast as I could away form the exits. I knew they would be comming for me in a matter of seconds and I didn't want to loose this game. I transformed into a cheetah and sprinted further for more distance. I found a suitable tree to conceal my self in but I had to change back into a human to climb it. Cheetahs aren't climbers. However black leapoards are and tigers can leap really high. I would have to be exteremly careful. I heard the doors open and crouched very still at the top of the tree waiting for someone to pass. I waited for ages. No one came. I checked my watch; half an hour had gone and my position was uncomfortable. I I shifted to cheetah and went to move when I saw a flicker of movement. It was almost too quick for me to catch, but I caught it. It was Buttercup, her dark pelt meant that I almost didn't see her. I stayed very still barely breathing my eyes focused entirely on Buttercup who was sniffing the air carefully. She scanned the area and her eyes met mine, she grinned and I didn't hear behind me till it was too late. I flew through the air and fell on top of Buttercup. "Gotcha!"

Buttercup

We stalked Bubbles in silence. Sniffing the air cautiously, we knew we were running out of time. We caught a scent and Blossom signalled for us to split up. I located an area that absolutely reeked of bubbles summer hair lotion. I sniffed hard, trying to locate a source. I looked around and spotted two baby blue eyes watching me from the safety of a nearby tree. Blossom seemed to have spotted Bubbles too because she was swiftly homing in on said tree. Bubbles seemed frozen with fright from seeing me and before she knew it Blossom had leapt and struck, sending Bubbles spiraling towards the ground to land on me. Blossom bounced, pleased, from behind the tree, "Gotcha!" I got up and didn't even try to hold in the peels of laughter that were flowing from my mouth. Bubbles expression was so _funny_! She looked like she was about to wet her self! I was so busy laughing that i didn't realise that bubbles was back up before she pounced on me. Ears and Tails were tugged as gentle play fight ensued. Blossom tutted, shaking her head as if she was to old for such fun. We stopped for a second and nodded at each other before we both pounced on Blossom. We all landed in a Big giggling heap.

"Well done girls! Your hour is up, return to the controll room," Bubbles pouted as best a cheetah can, "Aww! But we were having fun!" "Yes but I'm sure you'll have more fun in the race," Bubbles perked up, she was currently the record holder for the Jungle Gym race, but I was planning to put an end to that. Blossom started loping off, "Come on girls. Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessCutipie: Sorry I took forever to upload, I was trying to make it longer. I'm still yet to make the 2000 mark for one chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Blossom: Isn't there something else you wanted to say? **

**PrincessCutipie: Umm, P.A.R.T Why? Because I gotta!**

**Blossom: No, Idiot!_*Cough*_thankthereviewers_*Cough* _**

**PrincessCutipie: Oh yeah! Thanks, love and Cupcakes to:**

**ButtercupXButchForever and Scoobycool9**

**And that's it!**

**Bubbles: Review and get Icecream!**

**PrincessCutipie: Thank you Bubbles**


	3. Chapter 4

**PrincessCutipie: Hi everybody! We're back! I had a little break from writing this cause I was down with a severe case of writers block, a month long migraine, revision for SAT's, actual SAT's, a damaged leg and I was tired of typing. Oh and now I have mumps.**

**Buttercup: Cheek if you ask me. You can't just take a break when you feel like it! **

**PrincessCutipie: Watch me! 8D**

**Blossom: Well what's done is done and the good thing is that she's back.**

**PrincessCutipie: Yeah so don't get your panties in a twist, BC! XP**

**Blossom: That doesn't mean that you can do whatever you like.**

**PrincessCutipie: Hmpf! The Chapter is done so be happy. And did anybody notice that I had a real reason for not updating? =~**

**Bubbles: Well I'm glad you're all better now! Btw PrincessCutipie doesn't own the professor, me or my sisters**

**PrincessCutipie: Thank you Bubbles! And now, after much ado, the thing you've all been waiting for...**

**Buttercup: Get on with it!**

**PrincessCutipie: Hmpf! Here's the chapter. _*muttering under breath*_ Impatient people**

* * *

><p>Bubbles (P.O.V)<p>

The race track is a large jumble of hollow coloured pipes, one green, one pink, and one blue. The sun light shining through them makes it so pretty, I just love watching them. But everything has a down side. They each have their own set of challenges and obstacles which we have to face. The pipes twist and swerve randomly, dipping and rising at will, it can get pretty dangerous. I currently hold the record for these pipes as I am the fastest, but Buttercup is almost as fast and twice as strong and Blossom makes up for whatever she doesn't have with mental ability, grace and agility. I skipped ahead of the others and peered down the blue coloured pipe, my brain still half tuned in to the professor as he spoke. "You'll be equipped with the standard gear, rope, grappling hook, blowtorch etc." I turned, "Will we have those little bags again?" He nodded. "Yay! they were soo CUTE!" He smiled at my outburst and turned to leave, " I'll give you five minutes to get yourselves prepared," Blossom nodded, "Come on girls, lets transform,"

Buttercup (P.O.V)

We shrank down to about five inches tall, covered in fur and chubby cheeks, bleh. "CUTE! Sooooo CUTE!" Bubbles twitched in excitment and hugged her fluffy white tail. Now she's grabbed Blossom by her red, fur covered paws and is spinning her round in circles, tail streaming behind her. Great, we're squirrels. I don't mind the form and agility it gives us is awesome but Bubbles and people in general think I LOOK CUTE! Me the toughest fighter, look CUTE! It's a travesty! Damn, I used a big word, Blossom must be rubbing off on me again.

Blossom (P.O.V)

The floor shook and I looked to my sisters in alarm as we all scurried together, searching around for the source. It was only the Professor walking. And he was a giant. Sorry no, WE were tiny. We sighed in relief and waited, trying not to twitch with every mini quake. He knelt down and lifted us onto the table, where the race pipes were situated, and wordlessly handed us our little bags with colouring and texture that matched our fur. If he spoke now it would seem so loud we would have to cover our ears. We slipped on the tiny headphones from out of our bags, adjusted the setting and nodded to show we were ready.

"You know the drill by now girls, I'll wait over at the other side and wait for conformation that all three of you are ready to go, you'll set off on the whistle and the timer starts. As soon as your entire body is out of the tube at the other end I will stop your time. The time to beat is 1:32. Good luck to you all."

We matched ourselves up with our respective race pipes and crouched at the starting line, Professor came over the earpieces , "Everybody ready?" I glanced at Buttercup on my right, she nodded "As ever Professor," I looked to Bubbles on my left and she wriggled in excitement, "Just tell us when to go!" I looked ahead and nodded, "Ready to go professor, waiting on your command," The professors baritone voice started the countdown, "On your marks, get set, PHWEET!" the whistle blew and we shot off.

**(1 minute later)**

Bubbles (P.O.V)

"YAAAY! I WON!" I jumped up and down in excitement. "I did it again!" BC rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah, whatever. Keep your fur on." Blossom smiled and nodded, "Well done Bubbs!" The Professor also smiled, " You did really well and you all excelled in your own way. I'm proud of each and every one of you," The professor is so sweet! Trust him to say something so nice like that! "Aww, thanks professor! We're proud of you too!" BC and Blossom looked at me like I was crazy or something, "What? I was only being nice," My sisters shook their heads and the professor cleared his throat awkwardly, " Ahem, err, Thank you bubbles," The subject quickly moved on, "Is everyone ready for their challenge of the day?" The answer was a resounding "Yeah!" This was the fun part of our training, a quirky little activity that helps us relax. We've had challenge of the day since I can remember and it's gotten harder as we've gotten older. My first memories of the challenge are us standing on our hind legs balancing sugar cubes on our noses. Another is us trying to cook in our bird transformations. We always look forward to our challenge.

"What is it today, Professor?" We all looked towards the professor expectantly, we had left the last training room behind and were walking down one of the hundreds of hallways. "Well, today's is in two parts, the first will only take fifteen minuets in a small hall but the second part lasts an hour and will be outside the school," We looked between ourselves in astonishment; we _never_ go out side the school! I began to bounce around and smile insanely! "Outside! we're going OUTSIDE!" BC punched the air, "WOOHOO!" Blossom smiled, "What are we waiting for?" She transformed into a Tiger, "Will you ride professor?" "Are you sure?" His face became anxious, "I don't want to hurt you," "It's fine professor! I can hold a lot more weight than you! I've had Bubbles _and _Buttercup on my back at the same time and trust me they're enough to flatten an elephant!" "Hey!" BC and I shouted indignantly. The Professor chuckled, "Well, only if you're sure," I beamed, "Of course it's ok! Blossom wouldn't suggest it otherwise!" He nodded at me and stood straddling blossom as she sank to the floor. As soon as he was over her she stood back up, taking the Professor with her. "Hold on to the back of my neck, not all of the fat is gone so it wont hurt me," he did as he was told as Buttercup and I transformed into Birds, "Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessCutipie: I'm being mean I know but the next chapter is already under way!<strong>

**Buttercup: It'd better be! _*Growling, teeth bared*_**

**PrincessCutipie: _*hisses straight back*_ Back off! **

***Snapping, swiping match ensues***

**Blossom: Sorry about that and stay tuned, this update will be much _much_ sooner.**

**Bubbles: Review and get Virtual Chocolate biscuits!**


End file.
